


Paranoia

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Virgil tells everyone about his past, one Thomas didn't expect.





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Tags hate hard to add on a phone, so I'll add more later.

Thomas got ready to meet with his aspects of his personality. Last week Vigil told him something that made him forget about his own problems for a while. 

Virgil was a Dark Side?

Looking back, it made sense. He was always darker and meaner. He always seemed to really not like Deceit, and later on Remus. He also always called them the others.

Thomas stood in his usual spot and summoned his sides around him. Virgil's appearance was late, and Thomas noticed how he, similar to the other Dark Sides, just appeared rather than rising up.

"Ok. Virgil hopefully knows why we're here, and maybe you do, too." Thomas looked around the room, only finding confused faces on everyone but Virgil. 

"Ok, we'll get to the point. I told Thomas I was one of the others." At Virgil's words, everyone looked uneasy.

Logan broke the silence. "I assume you barely shared any information and Thomas wants more?"

Virgil nodded, and Thomas took this as his chance to speak. "So, you all knew?" Nods of affirmation came from everyone. "Ok. Virgil, can you talk a little about your past, and why you aren't one of them anymore?"

"Well, first, the others aren't like you guys. They have a hierarchy, and the lesser sides are treated poorly. I'll come back to that later. The leader..." he hesitated, "the leader was Paranoia. He sent out someone to spy on you guys, pretending to be a weak side who ran away, but still had the spite of one of the others." He paused again. "That spy was me. I eventually saw that the others weren't the greatest people, and turned into the weaker side I was pretending to be, Anxiety.

"The others switched to Plan B, an all out attack. Da- Deceit is the second most powerful, Remus is the third. They were sent first."

Thomas sifted through the information for a second after he finished.

"Wait, so we have to be worried about Paranoia coming here?" Thomas asked.

"No. Because he already has been here. The spy he sent was himself. I am Paranoia." Virgil looked down, seemingly ashamed he would ever lead all the terrible stuff the others did.

"And, you all knew this, too?" Patton nodded as everyone else was silent.

"You must have noticed that we refrain from calling him Paranoid, correct?" Logan asked.

"I guess. I just thought it was a personal preference." Thomas thought for longer. "Wait, is that why the others hate you so much? You left them?"

"I mean kinda? But also because Deceit has some personal problems with me leaving, and him being persuasive... ehhh, everyone followed suit quickly."

"Why does he have personal problems about you leaving?" He noticed that at this question everyone else looked at him hopefully.

"I'm getting tired of you guys asking this question, but I'll only answer once." Virgil made sure they all understood. "Deceit was one of the lesser sides, who was treated poorly. As kids, we were friends, and he did a lot for me. I returned the favor by bringing him up in the hierarchy, and later keeping him away from those who were jealous."

"So he lost a friend," Patton commented.

Virgil sighed. "I tried to bring him over multiple times, but he refused, thinking I betrayed him. Oh, and, I knew he had refused because he doesn't only speak in lies on that side of the mindscape."

Thomas nodded. "This was helpful, but I think you can all go back for now."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Thomas knew it would be hard to get used to this information, but he was sure he could.


End file.
